Masters of Monsters
by deadpan riot
Summary: With the Hellsing Organization newly welcomed into the Queen's arsenal of underground organizations, Abraham and Alucard find themselves rubbing elbows with the top contender: The Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and his butler Sebastian Michealis.


Summary: With the Hellsing Organization newly welcomed into the Queen's arsenal of underground organizations, Abraham and Alucard find themselves rubbing elbows with the top contender: The Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and his butler Sebastian Michealis.

Disclaimer: I own neither Hellsing, nor Kuroshitsuji. If I did, why the hell would I be amusing myself with fanfiction?

Chapter 1: Last Minute Meeting  
>Summary: Abraham and Alucard find themselves making an impromptu visit to the Phantomhive Estate.<p>

* * *

><p>Alucard stared dully out at the passing scenery. The sky was obscured by colossal thunderheads, beating their rage upon the world below them. Even so, he could feel the hidden sun lurking beyond his vision, adding to his irritability. The train screeched and swayed more irritably then usual as a gust of wind assaulted it, vampire gritting his teeth against the horrid noise that was loud even by human standards.<p>

The tapping of a nail against glass caused the crimson eyes to refocus on the blurry mirror image the window provided of the room, catching sight of his master glaring at his watch. Without having to ask he knew where the man's ire lay: the train was supposed to have delivered them to the station in London twenty minutes ago.

Abraham sighed, leaning back against the seat and fixing his own gaze at the window. "Stop staring, Alucard."

The vampire smirked, before again focusing his gaze outside the compartment. "Perhaps it will lighten your mood to know London is just ahead, Master."

The hunter said nothing, although it did in fact lighten his mood, if only a little. They still had a ways to go, destination being on the opposite side of London then his own manor.

"I'm sure the Queen's Dog will understand…Unless he is as unreasonable as Her aids…" It still irked the vampire that the men had appeared with little to no warning on their doorstep, and had informed them they would be leaving the next day to meet with one of her top men, who had been labeled as a dog no less. But, he supposed, it was all part of the territory when one becomes a Knight of the Round Table.

His eyes again flickered to his master, and the new ring adorning his finger. Abraham was the newest, but not the only, operative of the Queen who worked underground, so to speak. And hopefully before the day was done, they would be meeting the other.

"Remember your manners while in the company of this Phantomhive fellow. We are to be his guests, as well as future compatriots. It wouldn't do well to offend him right at the start."

"You think so lowly of me, my Master." Alucard sent a sly grin at the man along with his words, amused by the serious look he was receiving.

"I mean it Alucard. One misstep and I'll confine you to the basement for a week, mission or no."

The vampire chuckled, straightening to sit up properly in his seat from where he'd been leaning against the wall. "Yes, Master."

Outside the rain continued on, more noticeable against the buildings whizzing by at an ever slower pace.

Xx

Abraham shook the rain from his hat, doing his best not to shower the raindrops on the other occupant of the carriage.

At this Alucard smirked, before turning his attention to the window. "Would you like me to _persuade _the carriage driver into haste? We wouldn't want you to catch a cold, Master."

The hunter made a derisive noise. "That will hardly be necessary, Alucard. I'm barely damp, especially in comparison with your sorry self." He eyed the small pool of water that was forming around the vampire's feet.

Alucard ignored the jibe, more or less ignoring the water soaking his clothing. It wasn't as if he could catch a cold, after all.

"More to the point, you look a sorry state." Abraham eyed the clothes he had picked for the vampire to don to the meeting. The attire of a proper English butler, to create the illusion Alucard was simply that, butler to the Hellsing household. Only the Earl need be informed otherwise, if it should come to it.

The vampire glanced down at himself before shrugging. "That is the pitfall of wearing clothing. It gets wet when rained on."

Abraham knew exactly what the vampire was hinting at, and would have none of it. "I told you once already that you are to wear the clothes I give you, and like it. I will have none of your shadow garments while we are at the Phantomhive estate."

Alucard made a gesture of assent before slipping down in his seat and propping one leg on the other.

Xx

A mostly uneventful coach ride later, and they found the view outside the windows yet again that of trees and shrubbery. Alucard once more was in the position to see the coming destination, but didn't bother to announce their imminent arrival. The manor was similar enough to the one his Master presided over, unsurprising really, as he'd found most British manors to look alike.

What did catch his attention, however, was the tingling of his senses that declared the presence of another nonhuman.

"Master," he spoke slowly, wary of putting the man on alert just yet. "What do you know of this Earl Phantomhive, and the members of his household?"

Abraham frowned at the peculiar question, eyes boring into the man across from himself. "Why do you ask?"

Alucard watched as the doors to the manor opened as their coach entered the courtyard, a butler standing in the doorway. "Because I think you are not the only one in possession of a secret."

Both pairs of eyes moved to the window facing the manor, now that the couch had turned to let them out at the doors.

A dark haired man in a finely tailored suit descended the steps, umbrella in hand. As the carriage halted, the butler opened the door, offering Abraham a small smile and an apology. "Forgive me, Sir Hellsing. Had the Young Lord been notified sooner of your arrival upon the Queen's orders, he would have sent a carriage for you himself."

As Abraham spoke to the man, Alucard observed him from where he lingered in the shadows. The butler seemed completely un-phased by the vampire mere feet from him, holy devoted to playing the part of loyal servant. If it wasn't for the presence of his Master and the consequences it would garner, he would have made a snarky comment on the fact.

The butler, who's name Alucard hadn't bothered to catch, offered an arm as Abraham climbed down from the carriage, the Hellsing taking it even though the vampire knew he didn't need it. The umbrella had moved to solely cover the older man, drenching the butler in seconds. Both men turned to look into the carriage, waiting expectantly for the vampire to join them.

Reluctant though he was to once again venture out into the aggravating weather, Alucard gracefully unfolded himself from the seat and stepped easily from his temporary refuge. The carriage pulled away behind him, the vampire deftly opening the umbrella of Abraham's he'd grabbed upon exiting. The butler gave him an odd look, but with a quick glance to the man at his side choose to swallow whatever remark had come to mind.

Alucard smiled with mock sweetness, before motioning the butler to lead them inside. Abraham sent him a warning glare before turning to walk with the butler, Alucard trailing behind. He was wary of letting the demon, for he was now almost certain that's what the butler was, so close to his Master, but he doubted the hunter was in any real danger at the moment.

Inside the entrance hall umbrellas, hats, and coats were handed off to a maid in overly large spectacles, who blushed slightly when she received Alucard's things. Taking note of the demons frown, the vampire smiled sweetly at her, refraining from kissing her hand for good measure only because of the assorted items clutched in her arms. "Thank you, my dear." He put more emphasis on his accent, aware that for some reason human females found them attractive. Blushing harder and stammering a "You're welcome, Sir," the maid disappeared.

Alucard flashed his Master an impish grin, before moving to stand at his side. He was secretly pleased to see his stature was greater than that of the butler whose eyes were, in the vampire's opinion, a muddied version of his own. He directed a devious smile at the man, which was met with a bored, if slightly curious look, brow rising as Alucard continued to eye him.

"Sebastian, why haven't you seen the guests into the drawing room yet?"

All eyes moved to the grand staircase, where a young, elegantly dressed boy stood. The single blue eye roved over the men in the entrance, slowly descending to join them.

Sebastian bowed, before turning to Master and Monster. "If you'd follow me." The butler led them to a room on the right, holding the door for his master and the two men to enter.

"Please, have a seat." The boy motioned to the various pieces of elegant furniture situated around a table.

Abraham claimed the couch, Alucard seating himself next to his master, crossing one leg over the other and looking quite at ease.

The boy sat in the chair across from them, waiting while Sebastian poured their tea before speaking. "Welcome to my home, Sir Hellsing. I am the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

><p>an: I've been planning to write a Hellsing/Kuroshitsuji crossover for _ages_, but just tonight got around to it. I forsee much insanity and bloodshed ahead...

deadpan_riot


End file.
